


Una Simple Historia Hyuuga

by Falainakorna



Series: Neji Shippuden [3]
Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falainakorna/pseuds/Falainakorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que pasaría si otros personajes se encontraran con los de los fillers de Naruto? Los Hyuga se encuentran con el villano más torpe del filler de Utakata, el jinchuriki. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Simple Historia Hyuuga

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Para quien no lo sepa, Akaboshi el sujeto malo que quiere robar el kinjutsu del clan Tsuchigumo y aparece en el filler de Utakata, el jinchuriki de Rokubi, y Hotaru. Aparece en los episodios #134 y #135.

Tsuchigumo Hotaru y Hyuga Hinata y Neji estaban sentados en una de las terrazas del clan de Hotaru tomando el té.

\- Me alegra mucho verlos a los dos de nuevo- comentó Hotaru alegremente mientras mordisqueaba la orilla de una galletita.

\- Igualmente es muy lindo volver a encontrarnos Hotaru-chan-respondió Hinata.

Neji asintió respaldando la afirmación de su prima.

Los Hyuga y Tsuchigumo se habían reunido algunas ocasiones hace muchos años. Antes de la muerte de Hyuga Hizashi. En una de esas reuniones, Neji, Hinata y Hotaru se habían vuelto muy amigos y, aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, se escribían a menudo.

\- Y… ¿qué ha sido de ustedes?- preguntó Hotaru. La última carta que había recibido era de Hinata y le contaba que estaba a punto de participar en los exámenes chunin.

\- ¡Al fin me convertí en chunin!-contestó Hinata emocionada.

\- ¡Felicidades Hinata-chan!-le contestó Hotaru con igual entusiasmo.

\- ¿Y tú Neji-kun?

\- Igual ascendí de rango.-contestó Neji.

-Oh…y ¿qué rango tienes?

-Soy Jounin

-¡Wow! Qué bien, eso amerita una cele…-empezó Hotaru hasta que fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-Hotaru, su abuelo me ha pedido que venga a avisarle que debe de entrar en la casa.-dijo un joven con un kimono abierto y un largo flequillo tapándole un ojo.

-¡Pero Utakata-sensei! Hace mucho que no me reúno con Hina-chan y Neji-kun.-rezongó Hotaru

-Su abuelo también me ha pedido que me disculpe con ellos por parte del clan Tsuchigumo y que los conduzca hacia la salida y…por favor, deje de llamarme "sensei".-respondió Utakata.

-B…Bueno, Hotaru-chan…fue lindo verte otra vez pero creo que Neji-niisan y yo mejor nos vamos. Gracias-le dijo Hinata a Hotaru.

-Arigatou, Hotaru. Fue un verdadero placer el habernos vuelto a reunir pero Hinata-sama tiene razón.-se despidió Neji con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Utakata guio a los Hyuga a las salida.

El par de Hyugas caminaban colina abajo casi llegando a un bosquecillo cuando un hombre con unas patillas gigantes los aprochó.

\- Buen día, soy Magaki Akaboshi- se introdujo el hombre- y asumo que vienen de los dominios del clan Tsuchigumo. Verán, resulta que la heredera y yo…mantenemos una relación y su abuelo no nos deja vernos así que me gustaría preguntarles cómo podría ver a…

\- Nos está estorbando el camino, ¿le importa?- lo interrumpió Neji.

\- Verá, se ve que es un hombre inteligente y seguro entenderá que…

\- ¿Nos toma por tontos?- interrumpió esta vez Hinata.

Akaboshi lucía un poco nervioso.

-N…no, todo lo contrario, solo que…

\- Entonces… ¿cómo se llama la "heredera"?

\- Tsuchigumo…Ma…no…Yuki, Tsuchigumo Yuki- respondió Akaboshi.

\- Vámonos, Hinata-sama- indicó Neji dándose la vuelta.

-Supongo que tendré que obligarnos a que nos digan como entrar- dijo de repente Akaboshi.

\- Le pido que retroceda- dijo Neji en un tono peligroso aún sin voltearse a encararlo.

\- ¡Mugen Hōyō!- gritó al tiempo que una barrera de energía de color morado atrapó a Hinata.

\- Habla o la mato- amenazó Akaboshi y para probarlo comenzó a encoger la barrera aún con Hinata dentro.

Neji se volteó lentamente, calmado, pero en su mirada se veía algo peligroso.

\- Suéltala. Es la última vez que lo digo.

Akaboshi lo único que hizo fue encoger más la barrera.

En un movimiento veloz extendió su palma y pronunció.

\- Hakke Kūshō.

Una gran ráfaga de chakra empujó a Akaboshi hasta el otro extremo del camino cayendo en un árbol y al instante disolviendo la barrera.

Hinata salió de ella tan fresca como una rosa como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero con el Byakugan activado.

\- No está muerto.

\- Lo se

\- ¿Lo acabo Nii-san?

\- Déjelo Hinata-sama. No vale la pena

Hinata asintió y desactivó su Kekkei Genkai volteando a ver a su primo.

\- ¿Nos vamos Nii-san?

\- Claro Hinata-sama

Neji y Hinata siguieron su camino como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Al cabo de unas horas, los camaradas de Akaboshi fueron a buscarlo.

\- ¿Está dormido?- se preguntaron algunos.

\- No…no creo. Está arriba de un árbol- contestaron otros.

Cabe destacar que eran muy cortos de luces.

Uno se acercó cuidadosamente y con una varita de madera le picó el cachete no muy suavemente.

\- Qué te sucede‽‽- exclamó Akaboshi incorporándose de un salto.

\- Akaboshi-san…

\- QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ. – gritó Akaboshi irritado y avergonzado de la posición en la que lo habían encontrado sus compañeros.- Cuando *Shiranami no esté me deben de llamar líder

-Eh…lo siento. Líder, ¿qué hacía ahí?

-Nada de su incumbencia, vámonos- respondió Akaboshi molesto.

Ahí fue cuando aprendió a no atacar extraños al azar.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shiranami: El jefe de los malos de ese filler.
> 
> N/A: Siento si no me salió muy bien. Aunque me gusta escribir ...pues...no comedia pero tampoco algo así un poco serio no supe implantarla muy bien con este personaje.


End file.
